Roses Are Red , Violets Are Blue
by PrincessMahina1
Summary: a short proposal story of Princess Leto Serenity V and Prince Alzir . Some of my other characters appear in this story as well .
1. Roses Are Red

"Your majesty ? "  
A tall , auburn haired man asked as he stood in front of the Queens throne . Never did he think he would stand before her and ask for her daughter . Alzir was his name , he was the crown prince of Sedna , looking for his soon-to-be-fianc . The queen eyed him " Which of my daughters do you wish to see , Alzir ? " Artemis didn't mean to sound forceful but she was under a lot of pressure these days . The Ancient ones wanted either of her daughter's betrothed and pregnant in less than 5 years . It drover her crazy , her daughters were both barely teenage girls , they couldn't be forced to marry someone they didn't want to . It wasn't the 19th century anymore . But it seemed like the ancients were stuck in that stupid time period . "I wish to see Serenity , your highness " he bowed respectfully . She smiled and directed him towards the gardens " She should be there now , attending to her art lessons , just make sure you don't anger Amphitrite during the lesson "  
"Of course not , i wouldn't want to have a spear through my shoulder. but thank you " he bid her goodbye and ran off to find Serenity.

"My , my Artemis , you wouldn't be trying to set our dear princess up with that young man ? " Sin sat next to his wife , in his designated throne . Sin had been a mere noblemen's son , serving the moon kingdom for centuries . He just so happened to catch the eye of the crown princess . And ever since that fateful day in the springs of Serenatis , he fell in love with his moon goddess . But that was another story to be told another time.  
" Im not interfering in any way Sin , I am simply watching by in the sidelines as the Gods intertwine their destinies " He chuckled at his wife's poetic ways . " As deep as always , Huh Artemis ? "

Every stroke she made had to be precise and well thought over before she even settled the tip of her brush on the white canvas . She could almost feel the intense gaze of Amphitrite , who was impatiently tapping her heel . Her lesson today was to paint a landscape of the Millennium kingdom gardens. Usually she would easily finish up her lesson but today was different . She set down her brush and took off her blindfold . Yes , as some who are wondering , she is blind . The first moon princess to be born blind . Though she wasn't technically blind to her standards, She could see just fine but she saw in a different way . She smiled to herself " I think my lesson is over , Amphitrite , Alzir is here "  
The tall queen set aside her ruler and excused herself " I expect to see it done by tomorrow at noon , Serenity "  
She waved her off and tied her blindfold on her wrist " You know you don't need to hide anymore , she's gone " she stared off into the bushes , awaiting the person hidden away.  
Alzir stumbled out of the bushes, leaves and rose petals falling off his shoulder. She giggled as she held out her hand towards him . He blushed and took her hand " How did you know I was there ?"  
She smiled as she brushed off the rest of the rose petals off of him " O, I just took a wild guess " he smiled as she took her arm in his and lead him towards the main hallway of the Golden Kingdom castle. 


	2. Violets Are Blue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon .**

**Characters : **

**Princess Leto Serenity V**

**Princess Apolla ( Elder sister of Leto)**

**Princess Luna Selenity ( Cosuin to Leto and Apolla )  
**

" Apolla , what do you think ? " Princess Luna Selenity held up a beautiful pink gown , embodied with white lace and red ribbons . Her cousin nodded , not really paying attention to her . She pursed her lips " Apolla ! " Said girl almost fell off the ottoman she was laying on . "Uhhhh , what ? " she brushed her bangs from her face . " You weren't even listening " She sighed , she swears Selenity could be so dramatic when it came to choosing out a dress . " To much going on , tryyyyyy .this " Apolla handed her a simple pink gown , with a synched waist and gold encrusted brooch at the waist. It was simple and sweet . Much like what Apolla would wear . " Its pretty but what if it doesn't look good on me ? "  
She took the dress from her cousin and held it up to her in front of the mirror , examining the way it would look . She made a few faces , making Apolla laugh " Luna it looks fine ! "  
Said girl set the dress aside and sighed " I know but I want to look picture perfect ." she applied a light pink shade of lip-gloss onto her lips . Apolla rolled her eyes " For Hyperion , right ? "  
Selenity blushed " Y-yes "  
There was a knock at the door , Apolla got up from her comfortable position " Yes ? "  
" Are you two busy ? " her younger sister , Princess Leto Serenity asked as she held up a bouquet with red roses and blue violets . Two of her favorite flowers . Selenity's eyes lit up " Did he ? " . Serenity nodded her head vigorously , blushing . Her elder sister smiled " Im happy for you Serenity " She kissed the top of her sister's head and let her into her room . The girls immediately immersed themselves in the newest gossip .

"So you finally had the guts to propose to her " Alzir smiled as his mother teased him . After he had proposed to Serenity , he was called back to his home planet . There his family had been awaiting the news of his engagement to the lovely moon princess . They had been secretly together for years , in fear that Artemis would disapprove and take her away from him . But they had surprisingly gotten her blessings , as well as from Sin . He had given her , her favorite flowers , they both represent something special to her . Something she never told him till she knew she could trust him enough. The red roses represent the flower she wishes to be wed with , and the blue violets are the flowers she wants to be buried with , in honor of her uncle Apollo , who loved Blue Violets . Both flowers hold a deeper meaning than that to her , something no one else but him could really comprehend . So they were the perfect gift for her .  
But as any boyfriend would be , he was nervous as hell . Not that he doubted she would say yes , he just didn't want to screw it up in any way . He let out a breath he had no idea he was holding " Yes mother . I did "  
She gave her son a warm hug " Congrats , your father would be happy for you " She gave a sad smile . He kissed her cheek " Mhm , I bet you anything he would want to spoil her like the daughter he never had "  
His mother laughed , agreeing with her son .

" Okay ! Pink or Green " The young pink haired woman asked as she held up two cocktail dresses. Apolla groaned " I thought we went over this already Selenity , the pink one " She rubbed her eyes and laid back on her fluffy silver and green bed . Her sister joined her and laid her head next to her's . Selenity started to fuss " Yes I know Apolla , but I just want to make sure im making the right choice " . She set down the dresses and sighed " Ugh ! Why cant I chose ! " . Apolla sighed and got up to comfort her distressed cousin " its just an engagement party , Luna "  
"No its not, Apolla ! I have to make sure I make a good impression on his parents and if I don't dress or act properly then he will for sure dump me "  
Apolla bit her lip " What does it matter whether his parents like you or not , your marrying him not them " . Selenity glared at her cousin " You just don't understand Apolla " . And with that she stormed out of the girl's room . Apolla sighed , for what seemed like the millionth time that day . She was right , she didn't understand . She had never truly fallen in love with someone and that made her uneasy . " Don't worry about her Nee-chan , she's just a little frustrated " Serenity tried to sooth her sister . Apolla smiled and pulled out her nightgown from her armoire , along with Serenity's . They quickly changed and settled into Apolla's bed . " Sleep well , my dear sister " Apolla kissed the top of her sister's head and fell into a deep sleep , letting the dream world over take her.


End file.
